


That Time Professor Arthur's Math Class Was Interrupted By Skype

by BananaWombat



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Professor Arthur, THIS SOUNDS LIKE PORN BUT IT'S NOT SORRY, This is actually one of my own prompts but I'm writing it because I want it, outside pov, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaWombat/pseuds/BananaWombat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The students observe Professor Arthur's class being interrupted by his unfairly hot tattooed British boyfriend on Skype.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Professor Arthur's Math Class Was Interrupted By Skype

There is a faint ringing sound, and Professor Arthur - who never actually told anyone his last name, so they were stuck with the awkward first name - looked briefly annoyed before realizing it was his own computer. He moved away from the board, grumbling, and tapped a few keys.

"BOLLOCKS!"

The students in the front row are fairly sure they feel their hair blown back by the force of the yell. It's raspy, it's British, and it's coming from their professor's computer.

"Eames," said Professor Arthur sternly.

"Bollocks," repeats the voice, "what you said was _utter. Bollocks._ "

"Eames."

"What - _what do you mean you're not coming here for Christmas?_ YOU ALWAYS COME HERE FOR CHRISTMAS! Ariadne is already putting up the tinsel, she's always the first with the decorations, you know her - and Dom has been repeatedly telling Yusuf to stop putting his 'special ingredient' in the punch, because last time he did that I woke up under a bypass with seven cherry bobbles in my hair and, well, you know what happened after that - "

"Eames."

" - so darling, you are definitely coming here for Christmas, even if I have to come over there and drag you out by your ridiculously cute rocket-fin ears - "

" _Eames!_ "

"WHAT?"

"I'm in the middle of teaching."

There is a short pause, then the voice says, sounding amused, "well whip me round then, I want to say hello."

Professor Arthur, who is actually _blushing_ , manoeuvres his laptop around the face the class. It's a full-screen Skype call, and the guy on the other end was broad-shouldered, had tattoos creeping up his neck, messy blonde-brown hair, and, most of the girls and several of the guys noticed, very nice lips.

"Hi!" he says, with a cheeky grin. "Is Arthur torturing you?"

Nobody dares say anything.

"Oh, come on, don't tell me you're a bunch of obedient wimps," he says, rolling his eyes. "Ask me things about him. I'm a veritable bank of embarrassing information."

"Has he ever gotten drunk?" one of the girls in the front row whispers.

"Oh, him?" Man Who Calls Professor Darling And Makes Him Blush says. He smirks. "He tries to stay teetotal, but I have my ways. He's a hilarious drunk, by the way - pretty promiscuous, too."

Professor Arthur is scarlet now, and muttering "Eames," warningly under his breath, but MWCPDAMHB is paying no attention.

"Now, I have to ask you all something," MWCPDAMHB says very seriously. "Has the darling given you homework over the holidays?"

Someone nods.

MWCPDAMHB sighs disappointedly. "Arthur. Darling. What did I say. Hmm. Hah. What am I going to do about this?" He suddenly looks victorious. "Ah! I know! Unless you withdraw this torture from your students, there is going to be no holiday sex for you."

The students almost stop breathing.

Professor Arthur says, with a face so hot you could fry an egg on it, "see you soon, Eames," and stabs the End Call button.

The next day, the students are notified that they will not be required to do homework over Christmas break.


End file.
